


My sweetie

by Saido



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saido/pseuds/Saido
Summary: A man tells about his obssession about a woman and compares her with a sweet.





	My sweetie

You’re like a sweet, so bright and appetite.  
I’d like to tear your wrapper away.  
But I know inside you’re not like  
I imagine you…, how could I dare?  
You are empty, do not exist,  
Only your shell protects ghostly heart.  
I wish I could have you fixed,  
But I can’t, it’s getting hard…  
I have a fake, cause you pretend again.  
I tear your skin, but it turns in petals of rose.  
I do not like such mysterious game,  
I wish I could be to you close…


End file.
